When I Look At You
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Jojo sings a song for Koa after hearing about his friend's death. vampire1031, hope you like this one! Enjoy!


I'm back! This was inspired by one of my friend's fic and I'm hoping that she likes this one. vampire1031, this is for you!

* * *

When I Look At You

by: Terrell James

Several hours has passed down since Koa's death and Jojo couldn't stop thinking about what happened. He stayed in his room after his brother's funeral, looking completely guilty about not looking out for him after hearing that he was severely burned by some unknown whos. He looks at the window and sees the sky change from blue to light purple. It's sunset in Whoville.

He walks out of his room and went towards the hallway and gets to the living room and steps out of the house for a while to take a stop through the cemetry along with his new Who Guitar that Koa gave to him before he died. When he got to the cemetry, he felt a couple of tears coming out of his eyes and feels totally shameful of himself, but Koa knew that it wasn's his fault.

Jojo walks inside the cemetery and finds Koa's gravestone in there. He got down to his knees and more tears were coming out of his eyes and starts crying softly. He tries to find his voice to say a few words to Koa and it was devasting to know that he could've been there when it happened.

He looked at his gravestone and said, "Koa...I am so sorry that this happened to you. I know that you forgive me for not being there, but I can never forgive myself for preventing this from happening. Maybe if I hadn't have spent more time with this guitar and not protect you from those stupid jerkfaces that burned you, this wouldn't have happened. You were the one true friend I ever had and the brother I never had in my life. All I say to you is that I'm truly, truly sorry for not protecting you. I'll remember you all my life...everyday."

Jojo starts sobbing and covered his eyes with his hand and he feels the guilt and remorse for not being there when a few whos doused Koa with gasoline and set him on fire and died after that. It's like the whole thing could've been prevented if he hadn't have been there. But he wasn't there and he feels completely responsible for that.

All of a sudden, he feels a hand touching his shoulder. He slowly looked up and saw Marcus there. Jojo saw Marcus' eyes covered with tears and realized that he was here to mourn for Koa's death. Marcus asked, "You okay, Jojo?"

"No." he answered, tearfully.

Marcus went in front of Koa's gravestone and tears were falling out of his eyes as well. He looks at Jojo and said, "Don't blame yourself for what happened. Just blame it on those brainless idiots that doused him in gasoline. If I would've saw that, I would've beaten them for that."

"I was so selfish. Why couldn't I bet there when it happened?" asked Jojo.

"Hey, you didn't know."

"I know, but I feel so stupid. It feels as though I let Koa down and I made this happen."

"Don't say that, Jojo. Never say that."

"It's true, Marcus."

"It's not true! Koa wouldn't want you to blame yourself for that incident! It's not your fault, okay?"

The anger coming out of Marcus' eyes were filled with grief and sorrow. He looked at Jojo and said, "I'm sorry I blew up at you."

"I just feel so helpless. It's like I could've been there and did something. Why didn't I come?"

"Jojo, there was nothing that you could do. There was nothing we could do."

He sighs heavily and Jojo feels a few tears coming out of his eyes again and told him, "You're welcome. It's...we connect so easily and we always have each other's back and love writing songs, singing them and everything. So full of life and joy and sometimes sorrow. And how he's gone. And I can't bring him back."

Marcus puts his hand on Jojo's shoudler again and said, "I know how much he meant to you, Jojo. He meant a lot to me too."

Both of them looked at each other and gave them a hug. Jojo cried in Marcus' shoulder and Marcus lets it all out as they're mourning the loss of their beloved friend, Koa. They both walked out of the cemetry and Jojo brought his guitar along with it as well.

* * *

A few hours later, he was on the top of the observatory, looking at the sky with Koa on his mind. The wind blew gently and he still feels a little guilty for leaving his friend like that. He sighed heavily and feels the wind blowing through his hair. He looks up and said, "Koa, I know you're up there watching over me and if you can hear me, you were like a part of my family to me and when I look at you, I see myself. I see myself going through so much sorrow and anguish. Now that you're gone, I feel the same thing. I will never forgive myself for what I've done, but I know you forgive me. I wrote this song for you before you left this earth and I hope you like it."

Jojo starts strumming his new guitar and plays a tune for Koa. He starts singing the song in a tearful voice when he looks at the sky.

_Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the nights are long_

_'cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy_

_Yea when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I  
I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I  
I look at you_

_When I look at you  
I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone_

_Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I  
I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I  
I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me  
All I need  
Every breath that I breathe  
Don't you know you're beautiful  
Yeah yeah_

_When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I  
I look at you_

_I look at you  
Yeah  
Whoa-oh  
You appear just like dream to me..._

He finished the song in a tearful note and looks up at the sky and said, "I hope you like the song I wrote and sung to you. I love you, Koa...and I will never forget you."

* * *

This song was "When I Look At You" from Miley Cyrus. vampire1031, I hope you like this one! Thanks for letting me use Koa! Please read and review!


End file.
